


E.T. (Futuristic Lover)

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien DNA, Alien Gender/Sexuality, F/F, G!P, Language, NO KINK SHAMING, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Anonymous said:Supercat Prompt and I understand if you don't want to but Kara's an alien.... what if she could alter her dna or reproductive organs or something, and Cat discovers this.





	E.T. (Futuristic Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot that bothers me, now granted there are plenty of things that do but this (at least in a smart, non-creeptastic/gross manner that's plausible to explain) does not. I'm sure it will unsettle or unnerve some but in the same instance, this was a prompt, this is a kink, this is a thought plenty of people have that I for one found interesting to write especially in this context because I could legitimately make it work. 
> 
> So I understand if this is not your thing, but I will say it doesn't make the prompter or me or anyone who does enjoy it/read it/like it wrong/sick/gross/not a lesbian or any other identifier they apply to themselves. 
> 
> So in the interest of wanting to field off some comments and sentiments before hand, don't kink shame, I've had plenty of it slung my way for my fics, and certainly don't shame anyone who finds things of this nature or any other enjoyable. 
> 
> Should you have any prompt or idea feel free to anon msg me on [tumblr](shadhavar1126.tumblr.com), if I have issue I'll let you know but never once will I judge/shame you for it.

Kara leaned back against the pillows, wincing slightly as she reached down into her briefs, cheeks flushing red at the thickness she felt there as she drug herself out with a soft sigh. It had been one of the things stopping her from going any further with Cat and their fledgling relationship that they had ventured into.

On Krypton it had been a natural adaptation for all women, something they were well versed in given the many wars and incidents from her planet's long history. She could even recall stories her Aunt had told to her with her time on the front lines, that it was perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of. Especially when it came to someone Kara had genuine feelings for.

On Earth however it wasn't exactly something one brought up over dinner and drinks. As if being an alien wasn't difficult enough, being one who could adjust their DNA on a whim for survival was another thing entirely.

Her jaw fell slack as fingertips ran up the small ridges on the underside of herself as she pushed her briefs further down until they were around the base of her. Cat's name broke past her lips as she thought about the other woman, how frustrated she had been when Cat had called her in less than an hour ago to help her get dressed for some meeting.

She thought of Cat's exposed back, the slender divot of her hips right above her ass before the dress covered the pale venture of her skin. Kara had been surprised she hadn't torn the zipper off when she sealed Cat away from her. It was then she had felt the pressure against her own pants, chiding herself for becoming so aroused at the simple act of dressing Cat instead of the reverse.

Kara had watched Cat leave her hotel room and then promptly retreated to her adjoining one, her clothes, which had become stifling, were off in an instant and discarded to the floor when she had settled into the bed in record time. Which was where she still was, feather light touches weaving up and down her length as she tried to fill her mind with the taste of Cat's mouth, the feel of her tongue. Struggled to imagine it was Cat’s fingers on her, that she wouldn't be repulsed or dejected or think Kara was some Kryptonian alien freak of nature.

She let out another frustrated whine, her hips pushing upward as she huffed out another breath, the coil of sensation around her waist was almost painful, her lower back tense and still no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't let herself go. It wasn't enough, she knew her own touch and her body refused to relinquish her with it.

Cat slipped back into her room, having forgone the invitation for drinks on account of the new acquisition with her partners here in London for her first global expansion. She had been looking over the contract one final time when she heard it, the soft escape of her name drifting into her room. Her eyes shot up in an instant, looking towards the adjoining room, her spine straightening when she had seen the filter of light through the door left askew.

She walked over on barefeet, thankful she had taken off her heels and that she was a relatively quiet person overall. She was just edging towards the opening sliver when she heard a groan of frustration and her name yet again spilling forth from Kara's lips. This time was rougher, frustrated, wanton. Cat flattened a hand on the wall beside the doors, looking through into the other woman's room and felt her mouth fall apart unbidden at the display.

Sitting up across from her was Kara, in nothing but a pair of thin shorts, features contorted almost painfully. Her eyes widened when she saw Kara's hands stroking up and down along the thick length of flesh in her grasp, the tip of her tongue touching the underside of her upper lip as she felt arousal spiral through her body like lightning. Her lungs seized, heart thrumming in her ears as she watched as if hypnotized, taking in the slender curve of her, the small ridges that peeked between Kara's fingers and Cat immediately realized why Kara had been so reluctant with her. Why every time they wound themselves up to impossible heights Kara either finished Cat off with her fingers and bolted or made them both stop. Cat had always respected Kara's boundaries and had initially assumed it was because she was still a virgin, or that some element of losing control with the super powers she possessed would somehow irreversibly injure Cat.

She also knew that was not a part of Kara before, at least not that she had found in her own explorations of the woman through her clothing and knew there was no way she had been hiding it between her legs. A thought struck her hard, like a two by four to the back of the head as she edged the door open a little wider. Kara was an alien, it was easy to forget given how similar she was to at least looking human, she had even alluded to having to be very careful if they were ever going to go beyond makeout sessions and over clothing fumblings. Again, Cat had assumed it was due in part to her innate abilities, not this.

Her teeth worried her bottom lip and her heart swelled all the more when she saw Kara's broken expression coupled with a soft plea followed yet again by her name. She was begging, trying so hard and Cat had purposefully worked her up earlier with her request to zip up her dress while wearing nothing else beneath it.

Cat was in the room before she could stop herself, unaware of the slight creak of the adjoining door as it widened in her wake, padding slowly towards the other woman so as not to startle her waiting until she was close enough before disturbing the moment.

“Kara....”

There was a stutter of motion and Kara's eyes were open instantly, her face turning red along with her chest and throat. Her mouth was open, fighting for words to explain as her hands struggled to cover herself up until Cat's fingers curled around her palms, pushing them aside as she knelt onto the bed astride Kara's hips. Kara’s expression was both frightened and mortified as she looked up at Cat, unsure of what to do even when Cat wrapped her hand around her shoulder.

Kara swore in the next second as Cat's hand wrapped around her completely, thumbing the tip of her length until the most obscene moan of a sound was rained down upon her. Kara fit her hands carefully around the curves of Cat's ass, pushing up her dress as her knees widened and she guided Kara against the searing wetness of her sex.

“You begged for me Kara...” Cat's voice had dropped a good octave and Kara almost lost it when she felt the shallow depths of Cat's internal walls surrounding her, pulling her in deeper until she rolled her hips upward in minute reflex. Cat dug her fingers in deeper into her shoulder, the other hand wrapping around her thigh as she slowly slid down the fullness of Kara's erection until she was buried deep inside. “Don't stop now.”

Kara was wide eyed and already panting, fingertips digging into Cat's curves as she felt the woman surround her completely, throbbing and pulsing against her, sending delicious ropes of ecstasy to burn through her insides like Cat's nails across her back. She tipped her hips up gently, as Cat huffed against her, mouths barely touching as they shared the same air until Cat licked sinfully at her lips, tugging on her upper one and worrying it between her teeth as she adjusted her hips and settled her full weight onto Kara's lap.

She gripped at Kara's thigh when she started to move, the roll of the woman's hips causing her to gasp and groan as she felt Kara press deeper. She answered by flexing herself around Kara's thickness before grinding down harder, bowing her body into Kara's own.

“By Rao.” Kara struggled to breathe, fingers pulling at Cat's hips as she felt her lift up.

“C'mon Supergirl.” Cat purred, pushing up onto her knees, forcing Kara to slide out before she dropped back down with sharp sound and undulating her hips in small circles. She leaned in, nipping along Kara's jaw until her lips were against her ear as she hissed with another hard roll downward. “I don't want to walk right for a week.”

Cat's dress was forgotten in an instant, messing up her hair and readjusting their position as Kara pulled it up and off her throwing it aside, her hips her already bucking upward until Cat grabbed for her shoulder again, arching her body down in a counter rhythm as her nails dug into Kara's thigh once they synced up. Kara's mouth was hot on her neck, her hips driving up and up, sending bursts of arousal to rocket through Cat's body as she felt her grow impossibly harder inside her.

Cat's mantra was a constant series of yes's until she heard Kara's warning tone on the edge of asking permission, she felt the angle of Kara's body shift as her hand fell to the bed before she nodded, catching Kara's eyes as her own hands dug in and she widened her knees further bracing herself with a sharp gasp and a broken exhale of Kara's name.

Kara pushed off the bed with her new leverage, lifting Cat off the bed as she thrust into her hard enough to jolt her hips. Cat's sound was sharp, the noise bubbling up in her throat nearly choked off as she felt the head of Kara pound deep against her. Her hands moved from Kara's skin into her hair, using their lengths as an anchor as she felt Kara slowly start to increase her rhythm.

Their bodies collided hard and heavy, the sounds of each impact solid and wet until Cat was practically shouting into the air with her encouragement. Then it happened, her eyes were open in an instant, expression lost somewhere between her pleasure and disbelief as Kara used her super speed to drive herself into her with no sign of stopping.

Kara dug her fingers into the mattress, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, muscles taut as she wrapped her arm around Cat's hips to keep her from bouncing off her completely. She pulled her down with every upward thrust, feeling walls close around her length, tugging her deeper and sucking hard as she drew back. She leaned back on her arm, using it for even more leverage as she increased her speed, blue eyes nearly blown open when she opened them to Cat's expression and only drove herself up harder and faster.

She felt the spasms of Cat's walls as they viced around her, struggling to hold on as she pushed through Cat's first orgasm and kept pounding their bodies together with another sex laden grunt of effort. Her back spasmed, locking up as she redoubled her efforts, sending Cat into a broken series of noises with each vibrating thrust.

“Oh god... Kara.....yes!” Cat bowed her body back, knees wide, Kara relentlessly pounding away into her until she felt her hips were going to shatter. Her body tightened around Kara's throbbing length, fitting around its curve and all those delicious ridges that clawed at her insides. The sound of their bodies smacking together only fueled her second orgasm, nerves nearly burning out as she sucked in a sharp gasp at the feel of Kara slamming into her.

Kara felt her body shaking uncontrollably, Cat's hands clawing at her skin over her heart, wrapping around her shoulders while her insides clamped down hard around her, conforming to the full length of her until Kara grabbed Cat's waist with a bruising intensity and pulled her down hard, thrusting her hips up in one final bone shattering motion and bowing forward as she emptied herself inside Cat with a growl of a sound tearing up from her throat.

“FUCK KARA!” Cat's voice echoed off the walls, the other woman's hands bruising her hips as she held her down. She felt Kara vibrating against the clamp of her internal muscles, pressing deep enough to be felt in her solar plexus as she came inside her with enough force to send Cat over the edge again.

Kara’s arms were along Cat’s back, holding her up as she spasmed and tensed with her aftershocks, begging Kara not to move, to stop, to hold as still as she could to no avail. The tiny vibrations against her insides as Kara rode her own aftershocks made the woman whine and plead, before another loud noise broke the air when Kara hugged her tight, mouth painted over her heart, and thrust one solid final time for good measure into her.


End file.
